Gothpedia Wiki
Welcome to the Gothpedia Wiki Goth Pedia is a Wiki where you can edit and create pages about Gothic Culture. For example: Goth Rock Bands Goth Architecture Goth Metal Goth Balads Goth Books/Autors Goth Poems. How do we want pages to be created? (Rules) This is simply for gothic culture/subculture if you want to create a page you will have to follow some rules in order to: Music We will just accept the following kinds of music Goth Rock/Metal Darkwave Dark Ambient Industrial Gothic Gothabilly Dark Electro Dark Cabaret And of course classic goth music for example: ballads, instrumental, etc. You can also create some Horror Punk bands (ex: The Misfits, Wednesday 13, 45 Grave) due their "Goth" influence, but it will be strict for you to provide me a sample of a song to prove it is Gothic enough, you can send me a message to do it. Leonkennedyrevil (talk) 23:12, May 24, 2013 (UTC)Leonkennedyrevil If you want to sumbit a band that you think looks "gothic" (ex: Evanescence) or other band/musican that have influences of Goth Music (ex: Dimmu Borgir), the page will be delated they are not gothic enough! You can also create a page for a band/musician that evolved from other type of music to Goth (ex: Cradle of Filth). We don't want pages to be long, you can just write the most important things of the band/musician. Ex: Band/Artist Name: Bauhaus Place of Origin/Formation: Northampton, England Genre(s): Goth Rock Status: Split Up Band Members: *Peter Murphy - Lead Vocals (1978 - 2008) *Daniel Ash - Lead Guitar (1978 - 2008) *Kevin Haskins - Drums (1978 - 2008) *David J - Bass Guitar (1978 - 2008) Early Members: *Chris Barber - Bass Guitar (1978) Discography: *In The Flat Field (1980) *Mask (1981) *The Sky's Gone Out (1982) *Burning From The Inside (1983) *Go Away White (2008) You can also add a photo of the band and the photo of the band's logo. In order to create a Musician page you will have to follow the next: Name: Emilie Autumn Birth: September 22, 1979 Other Name(s): Emilie Autumn Liddell Genre(s): Folk Rock (Early), Industrial - Gothic (Later) Notable Instruments: Vocals, Violin, Harpsichord, Piano & Viola Associated Acts: Ravensong, The Jane Brooks Poem, Convent, The Chelsea, Billy Corgan, Courtney Love & Veronica Varlow You can also add the discography, other apparences (ex: Soundtracks or Movies), and also official sites or pages. Poems To create a poem, you have also to send me a sample or extact of the poem, book or tale. It will be the same with the authors. Leonkennedyrevil (talk) 23:12, May 24, 2013 (UTC)Leonkennedyrevil Movies Goth Cinema is also a part of Goth culture, the closest movie is 1994 adaptation of "''The Crow" ''by James O'Barr, you will also have to provide a extract of the movie in order to create a page (you can send me a Youtube sample, they are easy to get). If you have any doubt in creating content of page in the wiki you can again send me a message Latest activity Category:Browse